Tick Tock
by romancetea
Summary: "You and I, against a rule,set for us by time. A marker drawn to show our end etched onto its line. The briefest moment shared with you-the longest on my mind" Lang Leav (Timeline) Time, would you be so kind so as to slow ?
1. Her

**A/N: WARNING ! Not a happy RihanxWakana story. As this is m first time writing, this story will be a two-shot. At most a three-shot. Enjoy :3**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Nurarihyon no mago because if I did it would be a shoujo first and a shounen story

second.

* * *

I started awake, shaking. Thunder boomed like several bass drum being hit all at once and outside the storm raged on.

The chill from my nightmare had followed me from my sleep. I turned to you, seeking comfort in your presence. But your place at my side was empty. I bit my lip, struggling to beat down the aching disappointment and sadness. It was to be expected after all.

The Yamabuki flowers were in season now.

I decided to stay awake for your return. I could not sleep anyway, the recent nightmare still fresh in my mind. Unwanted memories bombarded me; blood, screams and…someone pleading, over and over again.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **I had mine**_

I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body. It did not help with the cold. My body twitch with the urge for action. I wished that I was in need of something I 'misplaced'.

The door slide open, startling me. There you were, standing at the doorway with your hair and clothes drenched by the rain and droplets of water dripping onto the wooden floor. But what shook me was the dead look in your eyes. The pain in my heart was nothing compared to the cold I felt before.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **You had yours**_

I fixed a smile on my face, hoping it did not seem too empty. "Ohayo, Rihan-san."

Your head snapped up from the corner you had been staring at to look at me, finally registering my presence. Something that I did not recognise flashed across your eyes. It was not the all familiar guilt that I was used to seeing when you realised I had noticed your sentiment. But I let the curiosity go. For a while, you did not seem so lost.

"Wakana. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," I answered. "Hold on, I will get you a towel." I jumped up before you could say another word. I found one in a drawer I had put there the day before. Quickly I grabbed it, crossed the room in a few strides, tossed it over your head and before you could protest, rubbed down your hair. I heard you stifled a deep sigh but did nothing to stop me.

I plucked at every strand, meticulously drying every one of them, trying to occupy my mind with the task. Keeping busy helped to take away the pain. When I was finally done, I reluctantly took a step back. I gulped, holding back my laughter. I backed to my dresser, my hands reaching out for an object. Somehow, as I was drying, it had ended up sticking around your head.

You raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

I couldn't stop it any longer. I laughed, holding out the mirror. "You look like a porcupine!"

You laughed along with me, the sound of it melding together with the clapping of the thunder formed a sort of tune echoing throughout the room.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Thinking it could last**_

We stopped after a while. I had somehow ended up in your arms with you playing with my hair, muttering something about payback but I did not care. It felt good to laugh our troubles away and be like this with you. If only for a short while, we get to pretend that nothing hanging over our heads.

You had moved your finger to my face, slowly tracing it. I reached up to try smoothing down your wild hair. It was peaceful.

"I am sorry."

 _What ?_ I paused in my efforts of entangling a particularly stubborn strand to look at you. Yours eyes stared deep in to mine, regret swimming in them. Your hand reached out to stroke a hair away from my eyes. "I am sorry. I should have been here."

You wiped the corner of my eye then dropped your hand away to hang limply by your side. You look so sad. I quickly shook my head.

"Iie. It is alright. I understand." _How could I not? When I have the same gaping hole in me too._

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Knowing we were never meant to be together**_

"Besides, I am all better now. I am pretty tough, remember?" I meant it as a joke. But you only look more troubled. That wasn't what I wanted. Desperation took hold of me. I grabbed your arm, panic rising quickly within me.

"I am alright ! Really ! I can look after myself ! So-! "

 _Please, please don't look like that. I hate it. I hate how sad and guilty you look. You should never be like this._

 _I love you Rihan_

 _So it's ok. It's ok…._

I jumped, feeling your hands on my face again. I looked into your eyes, shining with that unfamiliar emotion again.

"Why ?" you asked. "Why do you always – Don't you know? That I - ."

I blinked back in confusion. Your eyes changed again. This time it was frustration. You guide my face closer to yours and gently placed your lips on mine.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Loosing ourselves with each other.**_

I let myself be swept off by your kiss, responding just as eagerly, needing it as much as you did. How did we end up like this? Two lost souls, both of us left behind by those we love and plagued by memories of what used to be, not completely able to move on. Yet, we were brought together and by some miracle, found some comfort with each other.

But…this wound was not something either something either of us can fill, was it, only cover. Because we already belong to someone else. And only they can take it away.

So we will part at the end, like how we had always known we would since that fateful day.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **This lifetime is all we will ever have**_

You don't believe it, I can tell. It is hard to accept but I have made my peace with it. This is enough for me. When the time comes, I will bid you goodbye. These memories of you, I will always safe keep them deep in my soul. I deepened the kiss as my clothes fell to the floor, pouring all my feelings into it.

I wish you all the joy, all the happiness, my dearest heart, Rihan.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **This just makes it infinitely more precious**_

That night, as we lay side by side, I snuggled as close to you as possible. I wasn't expecting you to put your arms around me, pulling me further into your embrace. In the security of your arms, I allowed myself a wish, one selfish wish, no matter if it is from afar or that we will never be together.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Even so I want to see you again**_


	2. His

**A/N : Thank you yuzukikuran476 and Shadowhunterchronicleslover13. 2nd chapter XD**

 **Disclaimer : Again, the characters are not mine.**

* * *

"RIHAN-SAMA !"

I laughed. Poor Kubinashi. He was too serious all the time. I jumped from the tree, still cackling at my latest prank. Life was good.

I saw you on the porch, giggling with me. I caught your eye, a thing we did when we shared a private joke. You smiled back, the nightmare from last night already fading with the morning but I recognised the look in your eye. And my heart clenched.

What do you see when you look at me like that, I wonder. What runs through your mind for you to look content but hurt at the same time ?

I walked closer to you, slowly closing the distance, never taking my eyes of yours so as to not give you a hint that I saw it. Because if I hate the look you are giving me now, I absolutely detest the other. Your eyes brightened with childlike glee, looking at me like I was the only one in the world and for a while, the grip on my heart loosened.

"You are going to give Kubinashi a heart attack one day," you admonished when I was nearer.

I grinned back, seeing the mirth in your eyes. "All the better. Perhaps I will get Kejoro to treat him."

You giggled at that and linked your arms around my neck, a playful grin slowly forming on your face. "Shall I prepare a scissors, o' wise one ?"

 _Cheeky._ "Hmm… I heard Kejoro was very upset yesterday. Something about Kubinashi causing a scene at the market, thinking she was being attacked. Now I wonder who gave him that idea ?"

A familiar coy smile spread across your face. "I wonder…maybe Natto ?"

Then you laughed, like wind chimes tingling in the wind. My face unconsciously stretched into a full blown grin, the familiarity of the banter lightening any weight from my chest.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Taking companionship for love**_

It always surprised me how easy it is to be this way with you, how you so casually chased the darkness in me like it had never been there in the first place. It made me recall a different time when I was just as happy with…..

I ended the thought as fast as I could. Too slow, too late. You had already seen it, the nostalgia and the pain. You just smiled, hands cupping my face and fingers stroking every line as if you were memorizing every single detail, like it was the last time we will ever see each other again. My hands clenched, nails digging deep into my flesh.

That look, filled with understanding and acceptance was what I detested the most.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Loosing ourselves with each other**_

I could only looked back, struggling to keep the guilt under wraps. I had promised myself to never caused you pain, to make certain you never regretted this chance you took with me. And yet, each time I could not stop…

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **I had mine**_

I wanted to scream, to yell, and to demand how could you accept so casually when I hurt you that way, when my mind drifts back to my lost love. When my heart aches for her so much, and the pain is too much bear, so much so much that I needed to be away from you, sometimes for hours on end. The memory of last night came back. I had known that you occasionally suffered from nightmares and yet because of my memories, I wasn't there for you. The self-loathing overwhelmed me.

How could you not hate me, like how I hate myself? Maybe if you did, if you had loathe me, it might have been so much easier.

I yelped as you pulled my cheeks.

"Honestly Rihan-san! What did I tell you about smiling? You are going to have wrinkles soon if you keep looking like that !"

I was stunned. Not by you pulling my cheeks-god knows how many times you have done that already- but by how easily you could smile. How does anyone go from looking morose to having a smile that sparkle like stars at a blink of an eye? It sweeps me off my feet and all that threaten to drown me evaporated. Every time I see that smile, hear your voice, your warmth chased away the cold in me.

What would my life have been, I wonder, without you? What would yours be if you had never decided to stay with me?

The pang in my heart was a familiar one.

 _ **And I am certain you have yours**_

Separate. It would have been so much easier to separate.

Then maybe my heart wouldn't be breaking with the knowledge that you probably don't belong with me too. And that I can't keep you, no matter how much I wish for it.

My grip on your arms tightened. You look at me curiously, tilting your head subconsciously to one side. I tried to reassure you but my smile felt too stiff. You looked ready to pull my cheeks one more time, probably threaten to not let go till I learned to smile, so I pulled you in closer.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Knowing we were never meant to be**_

I held you with all my strength, putting everything I could not say in words into it. We knew didn't we ? We will never see each other again.

 _ **This lifetime is all we will ever have**_

I can't let you go, not now, no matter how many times I tell myself that I should. It is selfish of me but I will hold on till I can't any longer, when Death takes me away. Till then, that damn person, whoever it is you really belong to, can wait. You- all of you; your smile, your giggles, your jokes and even that whimsical habit of tilting your head- belong to me now. I promise, when my time comes, I will let you go.

I crushed you further in my embrace, ignoring your questions of my wellbeing. Even if it tears my heart apart, I promise I will let you go.

You must have sensed something because then you put your arms around me, standing on the tips of your toes to reach to my ear and whisper cheerful encouragements, silently assuring me. My arms just held you all the more tighter.

 _Even if I will die when I do._

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **This just makes it infinitely more precious**_

"Ah Nidaime ! I found you at last ! How could you just disappear like that ?! And what did you do to my string !"

The moment was broken. Rolling my eyes, I pulled away, not breaking eye contact as we traded yet another silent joke.

"Oi Kubinashi can't you see I am a little busy here? Why don't you go look for Kejoro? " I turned around, just in time to see him turning redder than ever, looking – as you had teased before – like a hot air balloon. Behind me, I heard you trying to stifle a laugh. I, on the other hand, was less successful in hiding mine. Kubinashi's face turned a deep shade of purple. He looked ready to blow. I braced my ears.

"RIHAN- !"

"Ok ok, you can have him now Kubinashi. He has a meeting right ?" I nearly stumbled when you suddenly pushed me. Again, you caught me off my guard. I seem to be always off my pace with you.

But…..

As I let Kubinashi dragged me away, I turned back. You were waving cheerily.

"See you soon Rihan-san! Have a _good_ meeting! "

I grinned like a fool. And like a fool, I let hope blossom.

 _ **We made a mistake**_

 _ **Even so I want to see you again**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Please let us see each other again…..**_


	3. Them At The End

"You seem happy."

She answered back with another toothy grin. "Of course I am. I got to see everyone again. I even finally got to meet Mother! She is so beautiful," Wakana gushed dreamily.

Rihan listened indulgently as she sang praises of his mother. They took a turn down a path through a garden he had never seen before. Then again, he had never known this garden even existed or there were even gardens in Hell despite spending 20 years there. Wakana, on the other hand he wondered curiously, seem to know the place like the back of her hand.

He could still remember the day she suddenly showed up at the gates of Hell. There had been a commotion at the entrance and being a naturally curious (nosy) demon, he had went to check it out. Needless to say, he had thought he had died again, seeing her there arguing passionately with a guard who was refusing to allow her entrance. He had barely gotten over his shock when she noticed him. Her loud voice beckoning him to help confirmed that he wasn't dreaming and called the attention of every other demon. Noticing the crowd and being naturally polite, Wakana had loudly and cheerfully announced her arrival. To quote, :

"Hi guys! My name is Wakana and I am human (cue, slapping his forehead). I will be staying here for three days. So, please take good care of me!" And she complete it with a bow.

It was an instant uproar.

They had surrounded her from every direction, like flies to honey, clamouring for her attention. Some wanted to know why she was here, some wanted her gone and others, more bloodthirsty ones wanted to know what she tasted like and how she would like to be cooked.

Wakana had borne all this with a smile.

He frowned. Thinking about it gave him a headache. If he had not whisked her away, she would have still been in the middle of it all with a confused smile on her face.

Once safely hidden, he had taken her by the shoulders and demanded to know why she was dead before her time.

His head pounded and his frown deepened. Three days had passed. And she had still yet to give him an answer.

"- and Yamabuki-san is so elegant, like a real princess. She is just how I imagined her to be. I wished I had her hair," Wakana pouted, missing the stiff look on his face.

"Is that what the both of you were talking about earlier?" he said lightly. "Hair?"

She giggled. "Of course not. Well, maybe a little. No, I was asking a favour. But now that I think about it, it was unnecessary."

 _A favor?_

Suddenly she stopped. "We are here."

"Here?"

That's when he noticed their surroundings. They were at the end of the path, with a dead tree the only plant within sight. A barren land lay ahead. And further up, he could see a glimpse of another path with an eerily similar looking tree beside it. Except this one was alive and blooming.

It was the borders of Hell.

And up front was the entrance to Heaven, or more commonly known as the realm of humans.

"Why-."

"This is where we say goodbye."

He turned to her sharply. She smile back in response, a strange sad one.

"Human souls and demon souls are not meant to be together. In life, we share the same world but in death we separate."

His heart skipped a beat. "But my mother and father, they-."

Wakana shook her head. "Youhime-sama was blessed by the Gods. Her soul can survive the miasma here. I, however, am a normal human being." She gave a playful grin. "Though I have an exceptionally strong sixth sense."

"Well." She threw her arms open. "This is it, Rihan-san."

His eyes never look away from her. "Yes," he said slowly. "It really is."

* * *

" _ **Humans die and are reborn into this world again in another body, to live another life. But demons, once dead rarely return." The old woman looked away. Her gaze landed on his wife buying flowers at another stall.**_

" _ **You and her have a special bond," she continued, not taking her eyes away. "A promise, made several lifetimes ago and experiences shared between the both of you build it. But now, that bond has reached its limit."**_

 _ **She turned back to him, old eyes looking deep.**_

" _ **This will be the last lifetime."**_

* * *

He jumped, shaken out of the memory as he felt her arms suddenly going around his neck, holding tightly.

"It's alright Rihan," she whispered into his ear. "It's alright."

"We knew this was going to happen didn't we."

He did not answer, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, inhaling her scent and memorizing the feel of her.

Don't go, he silently begged. Don't go. But the words refused to leave his mouth.

"It was a beautiful life, wasn't it?" Something wet trickled down his neck.

"The best." There was never any doubt.

"You are happy right? Happy and well?"

She sounded so worried he quickly affirmed it. Her shoulders sagged with relief.

"Good," she breathed. "Good. And remember to always smile, ok? You never seem to smile enough."

"Hey." He drew back slightly to look at her, putting on a hurt look on his face. "I am always smiling. See ?"

He stretched his face into a monstrous grin, teeth jutting out. Her giggles rang in his ear, and his heart drummed painfully.

 _I will never hear it again._

"See, what did I tell you ?" he joked, forcing as much lightness into his tone as possible.

"Hmm hhm. My bad my bad." She had that coy smile again, her head habitually at a side. He forced the bile down his throat.

She stared at him, her eyes turning cloudy. She reached out, gently cupping his face.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful smile in the world, Rihan ?"

And she placed her forehead against his. "Promise me," she whispered. "Promise me you will always be this way."

He could not resists. "Then stay."

She did not answer. And he did not pushed it. They stayed that way in silence, neither willing to let go.

But like everything else, it had to end.

Eventually, slowly, they parted. She took a step back, and then another and another. One foot behind at a time, going further and further away from his reach. They never took their eyes of each other.

"I love you Rihan," she declared suddenly. "I love you more than you could ever know."

 _Thump._

"My friendship. My loyalty. It had always been yours. And will always be."

 _Thump._

"Even if we never see each other again, you will never be unhappy. I will make sure of it. I promise." _No matter what._

 _THUMP_

"You will be the only demon with a human guardian angel."

She was getting further away, he realized. "Wait, Wakana-!"

She smiled sadly back. "Goodbye Rihan."

And she disappeared.

His heart stopped. Rihan stared at the empty spot, transfixed. Gone, she was gone.

" _ **Goodbye Rihan."**_

* * *

It happen like this. One day you meet someone and for some inexplicable reason, you feel more connected to this stranger than anyone else – closer to them than your closest family.

Perhaps because this person carries an angel within them – one sent to you for some higher purpose, to teach you an important lesson or to keep you safe during a perilous time.

What you must do is trust in them – even if they come hand in hand with pain and suffering – the reason for their presence will become clear in due time.

Though here is a word of warning – you may grow to love this person but remember they are not yours to keep.

Their purpose isn't to save you but to show you how to save yourself. And once this is fulfilled, the halo lifts and the angel leaves as the person exits your life.

They will be a stranger to you once more. _(*)_

* * *

 _ **CRACK**_

* * *

 **A/N : First I want to say so sorry for the late update. It was my exam week and I had to take some time to write this chapter. And then rewrite it.**

 **Secondly, its the official last one ! ^^ Woohoo !** **Thank you yuzukikuran476, Skadarken-Weiz and kalmaegi for the reviews :)**

 **I have a question for the readers though, and depending on the answer, I may post a fourth chapter. Its also important for my next story, which will sort of be a** **continuation of this one.**

 **So, should I continue pairing Wakana with Rihan or should I pair her with someone else ?**

 **Please give me an answer in 2 weeks time ! Thanks ! XD**

 **(*) taken from Lang Leave "Angels".**


	4. Prelude

**A/N : Finally ch4, as promised ! ^^** **Enjoy ~**

 **Next story "How It All Began".**

* * *

"Stalking is _still_ considered illegal in the Underworld. And have I mention you look ridiculous too?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, startled by the sudden intrusion. Her hand instantly clamped over her mouth, preventing a yelp that was sure to draw attention to her hiding spot. She whipped around to glare at the intruder, a green haired grumpy looking man in white ceremonial robes, leaning on a pole of the pagoda and looking down his nose disapprovingly at her.

"Keisuke!" she whispered in annoyance, as loudly as she dared. "Get down! They are going to notice you."

Keisuke just arched an eyebrow, his brow deepening as his already surly face turned surlier. "N-!"

The syllable had barely left his lips when she threw her arm behind his neck, grabbing him in a headlock so strong it knocked all the air out of him and dragged him down to the ground with her. He spluttered, pushing her roughly away and beating a fist on his chest to take in big gulps of air. Memory of a time when the same woman had somehow dragged him in to an incident that had him running for his life flashed by his mind. With the number of times she had put him in a similar situation, he had no doubt that she would have eventually been the cause of his death.

Luckily, he was _already_ dead.

"You-! I can't believe you would choke me because of him!" he wheezed angrily, mindful to keep his voice low least she tried to cover his mouth (which was likely) and block all his air supply (even more likely). As it was, he could see the temptation in her eyes to do just that. But instead, she held a finger to her mouth while whispering a loud "Shh!" before turning her back firmly away from him. Her mind habitually tuned out the string of hushed frustrated tirade that followed from her companion, refocusing her attention back on her previous object.

The demon was pacing up and down the Barrier for the umpteenth time, only occasionally stopping to peer beyond it. It was a new habit of his; spending hours walking up and down the Barrier at least once each day. It was purely out of a chance that she had discovered it. She had been walking aimlessly by the Barrier one day, waiting for the council to come to a decision and wishing wistfully to see him again.

Then he walked up the path.

It took her completely by surprise. Before she knew it, her body moved on it's own, running to a corner hidden between some bushes and a red- roof pagoda. That area, that snug spot soon became her favorite hideout to observe him. Or like how Keisuke was overly fond of reminding her, stalking.

Once, she had caught him at the crack of dawn. On occasion, she would catch him there several times a day. Always, he would stop walking to search beyond the Barrier with an intensity that she had rarely seen. Like he was looking for something.

Or someone.

Each time, he would turn away with agonizing disappointment on his face.

She wiped her mind into a blank state, concentrating on observing him more. After several moments, the growing apprehension was getting harder to excused away.

 _Something was off._

Frowning, she squinted her eyes. His bones seem more visible with what little flesh he had clinging limply from them. There were dark rings under his eyes and a hollowness to his face that was not there before, shaping his chin similar to that of the pointy tip of an arrow. She recalled how slowly he had walked before, slower than usual with none of his usual grace or energy. Was he sick?

"Do you think he is alright?" she asked aloud.

Keisuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs to seat more comfortably beside her. "He is _dead._ How 'alright' do you _think_ he is?" Though privately he felt that the demon had not been looking himself since the day he came back from the Barrier three weeks ago, alone. He only seem to grow worse with each passing day, looking more and more like a shell of his former self.

But Keisuke kept it to himself. No need to worry her further.

Unfortunately, she frowned. Hints of guilt slowly started to shine from her eyes as they searched his for an answer.

"He always did hate goodbyes." Her tone was nostalgic as she turned her gaze back. "Even as a little boy, he hated it more than anything in the world, more than pickles. And he _despised_ pickles," she giggled and even Keisuke managed a small smile.

She plucked a leaf from the bush, her smile taking a downturn as she started picking at it bit by bit. 1, 2, 3…..

"I knew that. I knew how badly it would affect him," she stated bitterly.

4, 5, 6...

"And I said it anyway."

The last bit of the leaf broke apart. And the pieces fluttered from her hands in a swirl.

A pause.

He did the only thing he knew how to do. Keisuke was never a sentimental man. Anyone who knew him knew that Keisuke had the social grace of a stick, a tough dull straight stick. Emotions caused him to have only two reactions. And telling sweet comforting lies, no matter how much it was needed, was not one of them.

Keisuke stood up so quickly and abruptly that she stared up at him with a confused expression.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "You have bigger things to worry about than the well being of a _dead_ guy. Like how you are going back to the living to deal with another troublesome man."

 _And a more dangerous one._

Her confused look instantly changed to one of surprise. He sighed, "It was decided just this morning. I was actually supposed to inform you about it."

"But- but-,"she stuttered, completely floored. "I haven't completed the minimum years needed to cleanse my soul!"

"Yeah, about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. There was no easy way to say this. He had objected to the decision with everything he had. If _they_ just followed normal procedure, he had pointed out, the mission would not be affected and might even have a higher chance of success. But the council-a bunch of sadistic entities screws loose in their heads-had ignored his less-than-polite-but-well intention advice.

He fervently hoped they ended up in the deepest pits of Hell. With him in charge. It was wishful thinking but one could hope.

He rubbed his face in frustration.

"You are going back with all your memories intact, Wakana. All your memories of your past lives, including the ones of Abe no Isamu."


End file.
